


Portrait of an Airdot CEO

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Carolyn Knapp-Shappey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of an Airdot CEO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> The body was modeled off of the pictures taken by Pozzitive Productions for promoting the show, and the head was modeled off a moment during Stephanie Cole's interview with Day Break on February 26, 2014.


End file.
